superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Mouse: The Stolen Cartoons Credits (2001)
Executive Producers Roberts Gannaway Tony Craig Producer Melinda Rediger Directed by Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway Supervising Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell House of Mouse Written and Story Edited by Kevin D. Campbell Henry Gilroy Thomas Hart Pluto Gets the Paper Written by Jess Winfield Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell Donald's Dynamite Written by Rick Schneider Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell "Hickory Dickory Mickey" Written by Roberts Gannaway Art Director Mike Moon Storyboard Supervisor Rick Schneider With the Voice Talents of Wayne Allwine Tony Anselmo Susanne Blakeslee Corey Burton Cam Clarke Jim Cummings Keith David Bill Farmer Jonathan Freeman Tony Jay Tress MacNeille Jason Marsden Jerry Orbach Kevin Schon Rod Roddy Kath Soucie Russi Taylor Dialogue Director Robert Gannaway Voice Casting Director Jamie Thomason Storyboard Sean Bishop Mark O'Hare Todd Kurosawa Edward Baker Robert McKnight Thomas Bernardo Monika Tomova Additional Storyboard by Calvin Suggs Robert Griffith Dublin Evans Timing Directors Kevin Petrilak Bob Zamboni Character Design Dana Landsberg John Loter Shane Prigmoore Key Layout Design Brian Woods Bruce Berkey David Dunnet Mike Moon Prop Design Ernesto Guanlao Jason Hulst Jeffrey Angeleri Key Background Painters Don Watson Sy Thomas Ruben Chavez Timothy Barnes Chris Roszak Color Key Stylists Pamela Long Suzette Darling Jill Stirdivant Nancy Ulene Associate Producer Larry Johnson Production Managers Mark Karafilis Ani Martirossians Overseas Director Greg Hill Continuity Coordinator Robin Police Technical Directors Tracy Jones Darren Clark Assistant Technical Director Michael Tyau BG Key Color Correction David DiMatteo Christopher Staples Donald Devine "Rockin' at the House of Mouse" Written and Performed by Brian Setzler House of Mouse Score by Mike Tavera Pluto Gets the Paper Donald's Dynamite "Hickory Dickory Mickey" Music by Stephen James Taylor Animation Production by Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors Colin Baker Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors Levy Vergara Rosauro Dela Vega Animation Supervisors Romy Garcia Dante Calemente Assistant Animation Supervisors Jolan Calibuso Nowell Villano Background Supervisors Roberto Angeles Alex Leal Clean-Up/IB Supervisor Norman Baculi Digital Supervisor Jonathan Tinsay Production Manager Weng Agrusa Animation Rolando Angleo Edwin Arcena Ric Bernardo Joseph Balderas Lester Cabarles Jerome Co Joselito Cruz Rolando Defino Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Rosalie Estacio Edelson Eugenio Alexander Ferrarez Akiblas Flores Annabelle Galvez Noriel Israel Don Juan Robert Ocon Homer Panlaqui Manuel Pascual Jojo Reynun Warren Romero Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Evangelina Soriano Lorna Sun Francis Tan Denis Tomacruz Serafin Balnaja Ted Camahalan Sanny De Ramos Cynthia Javier Willy Leonardo Nats Miranda Rey Morano Oliver Regoniel Raul Santos Arthur Tolentino Rogel Venturanza Technical Director Donato Vytiaco Compositors Valman Agapito Sol Cruz Dexter Alpis Allan Dayaoun Jamjes Arboleda Maricar Dris Bong Barrios Juliet Igancio Michael Bersabal Julius Legaspi Ann Carreon Michelle Leviste Melvin Carreon Nestor Marasogan James Trinadad Painters Jane Cabrera Charina Mabalot Tony Cardiente Jocelyn Pangan Pisen Cayabyb Esperanza Pasana Alona De Leon Marilyn Pasana Doris DeSiderio Michael Salingdong Louis Durian Marifee Sarmiento Mikee Icaro Michelle Tan Color Stylists Nelia Erni Milagros Baylon Maria Christina Fernandez Scanners Jonathan Cu Gilbert Lantion Socorro Rey Romeo Calenzuela Redentor Punzalan Supervising Film Editor Monte Bramer Peter Lonsdale First Assistant Film Editor Brian Master Assistant Film Editors Andrew Sorcini Animatic Editors Joseph Molinari Greg Nelson Scanner Christopher Gresham Track Reading Skip Craig Brad Carow Post Production Manager Steven K. Arenas Post Production Supervisor P.J. Aminpour Dubbing Supervisor Christopher Longo Post Production Coordinator Ken Poteat Production Coordinators Christopher Collins Chad Infranca Production Associate Joann Estoesta Production Secretary Janelle Momary Production Control Richard Honig Talent Coordinator Lisa Schaffer Script Coordinators Kellie Lauhon Leona Jernigan Supervising Sound Editors Michael Gollom Sound Editors Bill Kean, M.P.S.E. Otis Van Osten Supervising Music Editor Liz Lachman Music & Dialogue Editor Jason Oliver Re-Recording Mixers Michael Jiron Allen Stone On-Line Editor Keith Cook This project is the result of many creative people at The Walt Disney Company. The cooperation of the Animation Department is particularly appreciated. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. © 2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Category:Toon Disney Category:ABC Category:End Credits Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Television Category:Disney Channel